


I'm trouble, ya'll

by orchid1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchid1/pseuds/orchid1
Summary: So when Tony first comes across Clint he recognizes him, but he isn't sure where from because he's usually pretty good with that sort of thing. However, they're right in the middle of fighting off an invasion so he puts it out of his mind.Months later Tony is rathar abruptly reminded of where he knows Clint from.Turns out that one of Clint's undercover missions was as an extremely low-level actor, who was hired to be in a music video of one of Pepper's favorite musicians.Crossposted from a prompt on avengerkink a few years ago.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can't seem to find the video its based on anymore...so not sure if the story works :) but still I had fun writing it

Tony Stark loves his brain. No, really. It’s a beautiful creation… uniquely capable of seeing patterns in the midst of chaos and able to make connections with a kind of ease that has always baffled others. But never has he appreciated it as much as he does in this particular moment. See, other less superior brains would not have subconsciously cataloged and stored to memory the face of some low level actor getting beaten up by a girl named Pink that it had seen years ago, especially when it was also busy cataloging much more important things, like say Pepper’s legs resting on top of the glass table top in front of them.

But if his brain hadn’t done that, he would have missed out on what could turn out to be possibly the most fun he had had in a while. Now granted, his brain wasn’t perfect. When he had seen the archer in the middle of the battle against the Chitauri, there had only been a vague recognition and a latent thought that it would be worth exploring in the future when there was less risk of him being attacked by a giant centipede thing.

Also granted that the thought had not immediately surfaced after the battle. There were still things to be done, recruiting a new science bro, helping to rebuild the city, he had been busy, alright? But his faithful brain had lived up to expectations yet again. It had only needed a little stroke of luck to help it along.

And that stroke of luck had come during one of the group bonding experiences that Pepper insisted on scheduling for them every week. This week, it was going shopping to find clothes for Steve and Thor. Tony had been appalled that Steve did not own even a single pair of jeans. For Thor, while the warrior look was a good one on him, but a bit on the conspicuous side down here on earth. Tony was never going into a Starbucks with him again unless he dressed down a little.

So the rest of the team were busy catcalling the two and generally making a nuisance of themselves, when Clint finally notices a cowboy hat sitting on one of the shelves and tries it on. Tony’s brain flashes back years, sitting on the sofa, Pepper’s legs, music playing in the background and most importantly...the face on the screen! A guy leaning on the railing on a roof, dressed like a weird cross between a cowboy and a wannabe punk, who looked a lot like…

“No way!” Tony gasps, staring at Clint, suddenly seeing him in a whole new light. Thor comes out at that moment wearing a perfectly fitting three piece suit, so the others are distracted but Tony keeps eye contact with Clint and mouths ‘Trouble’ at him slowly and deliberately.

Clint snatches the cowboy hat off his head like it suddenly burned him and turned an interesting shade of white. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony likes projecting the eccentric genius vibe most of the time; it’s good for a laugh, and it gets him the kind of exasperated attention that he enjoys. But in reality, he has a very organized mind. Honestly, it would have been impossible for him to have accomplished half the things he had if he weren’t organized. Every plan is thoroughly thought out, pros and cons mapped out before proceeding with any single action…and yes, that includes flying a nuke into an inter-dimensional portal, it had more pros than cons, okay? So after viewing the video about seven times on YouTube, he starts to plan on how to get the maximum possible enjoyment out of it. And it has to be done just right…after all Tony Stark has a reputation to keep up. He has class. He’s also bored because he has hit a mental block with regards to inventing revolutionary technology for the time being.  
  
He gives Clint a couple of days to stew. He catches Clint eyeing him worriedly over the next couple of days but gives no indication that will do anything with the information. He allows the other man to relax slightly before he unveils his big plan.  
  
On the third day, he tells JARVIS to issue an emergency alert and assemble everybody to the living room.  
  
A collective sigh sounds from the rest of the team when they find Tony sitting on the sofa fiddling with the remote.  
  
“Tony, has anybody told you the story of the boy who cried wolf?” Bruce asks interestedly.  
  
“Oh, Please. I never bought that story. It doesn’t matter how many times a little boy cries wolf, the adults in the village are still going to come out and make sure he’s alright. A point proven by the fact I have pulled this five times already and you still came. Anyway I promise it’s worth it. Take a seat everyone, today we are about to watch a historic event.”  
  
They all settle down into various positions on the sofas, even Clint, who gives Tony a look that says he knows exactly what is about to happen but that he has chosen to go to his doom with his head held high instead of being dragged there kicking and screaming.  
  
The music blares out a second later, and Tony has to admit, the song has kind of grown on him. He can almost see what Pepper sees in Pink. Clint appears on the screen in all his cowboy hatted glory and the real Clint in the room makes a sound like a wounded animal and hides his face in his hands.  
  
Tony pauses the video helpfully on the shot of Clint spitting.  
  
“Friend Clint. You did not tell us you were a thespian. It is a most noble calling.” Thor announces happily, clapping Clint of the back. Clint makes another noise somewhere between a groan and a whine.  
  
Steve and Bruce look confused for the most part, and Natasha’s eyes are glued to the screen in fascination.  
  
Tony restarts the video.  
  
At the next scene, Tony comments, “I can’t believe you wouldn’t even let the poor girl buy a drink, Sheriff. No wonder she gets mad.”  
  
Clint shoots him a murderous glare from between his fingers.  
  
It’s Thor who grabs the remote and pauses the video next when Pink is knocked out. He looks indignant, “It is most dishonorable to attack from behind, especially for a leader. Why would you choose to present such a vile person?”  
  
“And more importantly, why on earth would you do a little dance after doing that?” Tony adds helpfully. Natasha glares at him slightly, but looks more amused than annoyed.  
  
The video starts up again and really, it just gets more hilarious with each successive viewing. But this time he gets to enjoy the others reactions as well. Natasha is smiling…not that slight upturning of the lips she normally does to indicate some sign of pleasure but actually grinning. It makes her look a lot younger.  
  
Bruce is trying valiantly to keep a straight face but burst out laughing near the end just as Clint disappears under a pile of fat women. Tony can’t see Steve’s face from where he is sitting, but his shoulders appear to be shaking constantly.  
  
Thor looks increasing annoyed throughout the video, and keeps giving Clint disappointed looks, well at least giving the back of Clint’s head disappointed looks as his face is still hidden.

Steve is the first to recover after the song finishes. “That was very…uhm. Were you an actor back then?”  
  
Clint finally removes his hand from his face, “No, I was undercover.”  
  
“Doesn’t seem the best way to keep a low profile,” Bruce remarks.  
  
“I couldn’t have refused the job or I would have blown my cover.”  
  
Thor looks somewhat mollified, “That is an acceptable reason for depicting such a cowardly and foolish warrior. I wish that you had received a part more befitting your character.”  
  
“You and me both, buddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sheriff Barton, there’s trouble in town. Get your whip, quick!”

“I just got a call from Tom Jones, he said he wants his leather pants back.”

“If I promise to be a very naughty boy, will you undo these handcuffs for me?”

“What on earth was the old guy in jail for, anyway?”

Bruce watches the teasing with growing concern. When Clint starts eyeing Tony with the same look he gives his target a second before obliterating it, Bruce decides to call Pepper.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper gives Tony an expectant look.

“Don’t give me that look, I still haven’t forgiven you for not telling me about Clint.”

“Telling you what about Clint? I’m here because Bruce tells me you’ll end up with an arrow in an unsavory place if I don’t get you to stop doing whatever it is you are doing.”

“He’s right,” Clint mumbles from his assigned position on the other end of the sofa.

“Oh, come on! You must have seen that video a million times, there’s no way you didn’t know!”

“Tony, please work with me here. Remember what I said about starting a story at the beginning?”

“Oh, come on! Pink music video? Clint in tight leather pants?”

Pepper turns and looks at Clint…and startles visibly. “Oh, wow! I hadn’t realized.”

Clint sighs forlornly.

“You know, you were really sexy in that video. That scene at the police station was ridiculously hot.”

“It was?” Clint looks a bit startled himself.

“On, yeah. Definitely remember the room getting a little warner after I watched it.”

Tony feels his grin slipping off his face, “Hold on a second…”

Pepper turns back to look at Tony with a speculative look on her face, “You know what...I’ve always wondered what you would look like in leather pants. I don’t know if you have the arms to pull off the tight t-shirt look...but we’ll make it work. You still have those handcuffs, don't you? Come on.”

“Take pictures, please!” Clint calls after her gleefully as a stunned Tony is dragged from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
